Changes
by FanWriter02
Summary: Astrid comes back from a month long fishing trip with her father, and sees how much Hiccup has changed. Hiccstrid. Rated K. No swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**What did I say everyone! Another story!**

 **So, I've been thinking about this for a long time and I just now got around to typing it up. What was Astrid's reaction about… well… Hiccup growing up pretty much? Cause I mean he changed a lot during those three-four years after the first movie.**

 **Okay… here you go… first chapter! There won't be very many… maybe three I'm thinking. In less something changes drastically which I don't think it will… but anyways… here you go.**

"There." Hiccup said as he leaned back, bouncing his left leg up and down testing the new leg. "About time I got this finished." Hiccup had gone through a major growth spurt over the last couple weeks, and unfortunately, his metal leg didn't grow with him. So all that morning he and Gobber had been working to make a larger sturdier one that fit better.

Hiccup stood up carefully, holding both arms out to balance himself just in case something was wrong. Toothless also stepped forward, ready to catch Hiccup if he should fall.

Hiccup took a couple of hesitant steps before a grin covered his face and he began walking about the forge. "Haha! It works! Thanks Gobber."

Gobber leaned back against a table that creaked under his weight. "Ai, looks like it fits ya pretty well, too." He mused, "Ya might have yerself another growth spurt before ya're all done growin though. Me, I had to build me three different legs- but mostly because I grew larger instead of taller." Gobber laughed.

Hiccup didn't waste any time. He went over to Toothless and climbed on, clicking the new prosthetic into place. He noticed how the latch was a bit tight and hard to just clip on and off like he'd done with his old prosthetic. He supposed later he'd have to make some adjustments to the saddle as well. Hopefully nothing too major.

Toothless took off and Hiccup was happy to be sitting normal in the saddle again- well, somewhat. He was a bit hunched up than usual, because his legs had gotten longer. But at least he wasn't leaning to one side any longer. Yep, probably time for a new saddle.

Toothless soared towards the academy, and Hiccup thought about what an exciting day it would be. Although the dragon riders hardly ever had lessons at the academy any longer, they still met up there every now and then for either games or just a fun get together with the dragons. But today was even more special, because Astrid was back.

She'd been gone for over a month on a fishing trip she went on every couple years with her father. Hiccup had been surprised how much he really missed her company. He even missed the bruise on his shouler that he usually had from her punches. Not that it was a big one- in fact he really didn't have a bruise- he just said that to joke around with her about it. He had never been one to be fond of pain, but when Astrid punched him- he actually enjoyed it.

Hiccup wondered if she'd changed at all over the last month. I mean, she was always (in his mind anyways) the prettiest girl on Berk, but everyone had changed a bit over the last course of year- grown up. He wondered if Astrid had grown taller- because if she didn't he'd most certain be taller than her.

Hiccup had definitely changed in the last month. He was taller, and not as scrawny. His face had even changed, and his hair was a bit shorter. That had happened on accident. There had been a- err… accident with Barf and Belch. Hiccup's hair had practically been singed- and he'd been forced to get it cut. But honestly, Stoick said he liked Hiccup's new "hair style". Hiccup couldn't care less about his hair, and when Snotlout teased him about it, he cared even less.

Hiccup had also fashioned armor. He'd been contemplating doing it for a long time, just never had the right materials. But after he finished working on the Gronkle Iron shield, he got to work on it. He was quite proud of the work. He still wore his green shirt underneath it, but he'd tossed his old vests for the patterned bronze metal that resembled dragon skin, and shoulder pads plus arm guards. It had taken him over three weeks to get it finished, but when he did, he knew it was worth all the hard work.

The chest armor definitely had its purpose. It had more support in the back for those long flights Hiccup took on Toothless, and was sturdy so as to help protect him should he fall.

Hiccup jerked himself from his musing when the academy came into sight. He leaned forward and had Toothless dive towards it, but just before reaching the door, he pushed the pedal down, and Toothless began to zoom back up into the air, nothing but a black streak against the landscape. Hiccup laughed as he and Toothless flew around the Academy. He did love to be dramatic in his entrances.

Toothless slowed down and landed outside the Academy, right by the door. Hiccup climbed off, smiling as his foot and prosthetic hit the ground. It was so nice to be standing and walking normally again.

Toothless ran into the academy, cooing happily at the sight of Stormfly. For the first time in Hofferson history, they had brought a dragon along on the hunting trip. She had proved as a huge advantage, since she scared up fish, herding them right into the fishing nets.

Hiccup followed Toothless, still thinking about how nice his new leg was. Fishlegs waved at him and said happily.

"Glad to see you got your new leg!" Fishlegs scuttled over while Toothless jumped into the small crowd of dragons that were playing in the center of the arena. "Did you have to do anything to Toothless's saddle?" he asked.

Hiccup leaned on his left leg, and placed his hand on his hip, the other moving in gestures as he spoke, "Not yet but I think I might have to. This leg doesn't fit as well into the pedals.. and it's just a bit more uncomfortable since my legs are longer now."

Fishlegs nodded. "Yep, can see how that could be." He then leaned forward and whispered giddily. "I don't think Snotlout knows it yet- but I think you're taller than him now." He laughed again, "Boy, he's going to be so mad!"

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. All those years where Snotlout rubbed in how he'd been taller than Hiccup, and now he was taller than him? That would be… he wasn't sure what the right word was… terrific? Exciting? Awesome? All good words of course.

Then came the sound of the twins fighting over soething stupid, and Snotlout going on and on about how he'd fought off six speed stingers all by himself while Astrid had been gone.

Hiccup caught Astrid's voice as she said in a disbelieving voice.

"Come on, Snotlout, we all know you did not do that." Astrid said without a hint of certainty in her voice. The dragons were blocking his view, so he couldn't see her and she couldn't see him.

Fishlegs and Hiccup walked around the five dragons, Hiccup ducking in order to avoid being whacked in the head with Hookfang's tail.

"Hey, Astrid!" he called when he caught sight of her. She turned around smiling, but her smile disappeared when she saw him. He saw her mouth open in a little o shape, as she stared at him and Fishlegs. His smile also disappeared as he gave a little frown. What was she staring at?

Oh, yeah, his new flight suit.

His grin reappeared as he gestured to his armor. "Whatcha think?" he asked coming to stand beside her. He smiled softly as he realized that yep, he was taller then her. "Took me three weeks to make it but I finally finished it. You remember all those notes I showed you?"

Astrid's mouth snapped closed and she nodded ever so slightly, still watching him. Then she said in an expressionless voice.

"Looks… nice." She then paused, looking up at his head. "What happened to your hair?"

Hiccup felt his face redden ever so slightly, and brought his hand up to run it through the said locks. "Ehh… accident with a certain dragon we all know and love." He looked pointedly at Barf and Belch, who were oblivious that they were being spoken of. The twins approached them, and Tuffnut said in a defenseive voice.

"hey! How were we supposed to know Hiccup was in that cave? We just wanted to have a little explosion you know… too bad it didn't work. We just ended up giving Hiccup a hair cut."

Ruffnut chortled, "Yeah, you should've seen him, Astrid. He was all black and covered in soot… and his hair was smoking…" she burst out into uncontrollable laughter as she remembered the funny scene.

Hiccup feigned laughter, "Haha, yeah. Hilarious." He said sarcastically. He turned back to Astrid, "So how did the fishing trip go?"

Astrid jumpd a little, and that confused Hiccup. She was never this… jumpy… nervous… dazed… was something wrong?

"Oh, yeah. Um, it went fine. Just fine. Boring as usual. Would've rather been here." She paused then laughed. "Well, I think I'll be getting home… got some stuff to do that has been laid off for the last month… so… yeah. I'll see you guys later." With that, she walked over to Stormfly, mounted then flew away towards the village.

Snotlout stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest as he and the others watched the girl and her dragon fly away.

"What was that about? Cause, she was stuttering. And Astrid doesn't stutter."

Hiccup nodded, his hand hanging limply at his sides as he watched the sky. "Yeah… I'm confused too."

"She was acting normal before you got here…" Fishlegs added. "I wonder if somethings wrong."

Hiccup walked over to Toothless and climbed on. The dragon looked at him questiongly, then started for the door. "If something is wrong, I'll go find out." Then Hiccup nudged Toothless, and the dragon leaped into the air, flying in the direction Astrid and Stormfly had headed moments before.

 **I started this awhile ago, and finally decided to finish it and post it. As I said before, there should be about three chapter to the story… so yah.**

 **See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Did you miss me? XD I cannot believe all the follows and favs I got on the last chapter! Do you guys know how happy that makes me? *wipes away a tear* SO SO HAPPYYYY!**

 **Thanks, so much guys… enjoy this chapter!**

Hiccup landed Toothless down in front of the Hofferson home. It rested in the middle of the village, and was a good size house, all though by no means large. Astrid was the only child, so the size of the hut was only as big as it had to be.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless, and looked around for any signs of Astrid. Stormfly was nowhere to be found, not even in her stall. So, he walked up to the door, and knocked.

Astrid's mother opened the door, Máthair (or Matty, as she was more commonly known), wiping her hands on her leather skirt. She smiled at the young man in the door way brightly.

"Oh, Hiccup! Good to see you. If you're looking for Astrid, she isn't here."

Hiccup's face fell, "Do you know where she went? She seemed… out of sorts when she left the academy. Just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Matty shook her head. "She just came in here, grabbed something from her room, then took off again. But I agree with you. She does seem out of sorts." She opened the door further, "Do come in." Hiccup stepped inside, and Matty closed the door. She went over and picked up her axe, and went back to polishing it. She looked up at Hiccup who stood awkwardly by the door. "She came in and went out without so much as a hello and goodbye. She's usually a bit more talkative… I mean… it's not like her."

Hiccup nodded, and crossed his arms. "Did she seem mad?"

"No. She just seemed… out of sorts. Not herself." Matty set her axe down and looked up at Hiccup, "Did something happen at the academy?"

Hiccup shrugged, his face masked in confusion. "No. Or at least nothing that I can think of. I got there a little late because I finished my new leg." He gestured towards his leg. "When I got there, she was already acting… strangely. Fishlegs said she was acting like "Astrid" until I got there… I wonder if she's mad at me for something? What have I done now?" the last bit he said more to himself then to Matty, musing out loud.

Matty suddenly started laughing, confusing Hiccup even more. She stood up from her seat on the edge of the table, still snickering, "Hiccup, do you not see what's happening?"

Hiccup was standing, his arms by his side, totally bemused. "Uhh… no…"

She stopped laughing so that she could talk without choking, "Oh, it's finally happened. Took her long enough to realize… I mean I know she's known for a long time… but… oh boy." She inhaled and exhaled deeply, then looked at Hiccup with a grin.

"Hiccup, my boy, you know, over the last few weeks… you've… well… changed."

Hiccup frowned. What did that have to do with Astrid?

Matty said simply, "You've grown up." She paused, "You've changed since the last time Astrid saw you, and well… she wasn't expecting you to…" she gestured to all of him. "To look so…." She then leaned forward, a smirk on her face. "You're a good-looking lad, Hiccup."

Hiccup's jaw dropped and he turned, looking at Matty in shock. She chortled again.

"What?" Hiccup asked, snapping his jaw closed. "You mean she actually might have a crush on me?"

Wow. He had a crush on her for years. I mean, he'd calmed down a bit since they'd become friends three years ago, as in, he didn't go all puppy eyed every time he saw her. But he still felt warm when she touched him, or his heart raced when she looked at him. He had never ever thought she'd actually return the feelings.

Matty nodded, a smile playing on her face, "And, _I_ know she's liked you for years now. It's just that now that you look… well no offense… but you look more like a young man-"

Hiccup gave her a glare, pretending to be angry. But he knew it was true. He'd looked way younger then what he really was, and now he finally looked like he was eighteen instead of fifteen.

"-it's made it a bit harder on Astrid… trust me, it's a girl thing."

Hiccup mused, putting his arm across his chest and placing his other hand on his chin thoughtfully.

Matty continued to smile like a madman while she stared at him. Hiccup finally looked back at her, and smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hofferson. I'll be seeing you- I've got to go and this problem figured out." He turned and headed towards the door.

"Have fun. And don't startle her, she has her axe." Matty laughed behind him as he shut the door. He turned around, seeing Toothless waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps.

Toothless cocked his head curiously as he sat up. He cooed to Hiccup as he climbed aboard the coal black dragon.

Hiccup was still a little shocked by his new-found discovery. Astrid? Like… him? I mean, she'd kissed him twice before, but she never said anything about them being a couple. Hiccup got a little giddy when he thought about it. Maybe Astrid loved him too!

Hiccup's heart soared as Toothless leapt into the air, leaving Berk behind. He began to fly towards the higher parts of the island, hoping to find Astrid somewhere up there. Then he flew towards Raven Point, also hoping to catch some sight of the girl. But it was nearly impossible finding her- especially when she could basically go anywhere with Stormfly!

When it began to get dark, Hiccup gave up and decided to go home. He would try and catch Astrid before she left to go… wherever… tomorrow.

Toothless landed in Hiccup's room, and Hiccup clamored off. "Thanks, Toothless." He said patting the dragon's head. The dragon cooed in response, shaking his head back and forth, his ear flaps flopping.

Hiccup laughed and began to head down the stairs. Toothless followed close behind, his head held high in curiosity.

Hiccup saw that his father was already home, working on something at the stove. Hiccup gulped. His father wasn't exactly the best cook in the world… Hiccup had half hoped he would get home before his father just so he could be the one to make the meal. He sometimes felt like he was the only one who could actually cook on the entire island. His Dad couldn't cook, Gobber couldn't cook, Astrid couldn't cook, he'd been told his Mom couldn't cook- so he wasn't exactly sure where he got his cooking skiills from, but at least he had them.

"Evening, Hiccup. Have a good day? Figured you be later since Astrid got back- thought you guys would go on that evening flight you sometimes go on, and seeing how she just got back-"

Hiccup interrupted him as he found a seat at the table. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that…"

Stoick immediately stopped what he was doing and whirled around, a humongous grin on his face. "What!? Son, it's about time… been waiting a long time for this talk. Want to marry the girl, ay? Oh boy…"

Hiccup immediately jumped back to his feet. "NO, DAD!" he settled down, his voice returning to its normal volume. "Nothing like that. Well… sort of but no. It does involve Astrid though."

Stoick nodded and turned around. When he turned back to face Hiccup he had two bowls of steaming stew in his hands. He walked to the table, setting a bowl before Hiccup. The boy wrinkled his nose and looked up at his father. "Ehh, Dad what is this?"

"Stew."

"Yeah, umm… I meant what was in it?"

Stoick sat down across from his son. "Oh, this and that."

Hiccup didn't like the sound of that. He picked up the spoon and took a bite. He gagged, then forced whatever fowl that his father called "stew" down his throat. Stoick didn't notice and continued eating his own bowl, not seeming to mind his horrible cooking in the least.

"So, what'd you need to talk about?"

Hiccup explained what had happened that day, while Stoick said close to nothing. When Hiccup finished telling him what had happened at the academy, he went to tell him about his and Mrs. Hofferson's conversation.

Stoick burst out laughing, "She thinks that Astrid's fallen for yer good looks, ay? Hoho who would've thought?"

Hiccup glared at him, but continued, "She thinks that me looking my age has changed Astrid's attitude towards me… which honestly I can't understand."

Stoick stood up and cleared the two bowls from the table, dumping them in a bucket already stacked with dirty bowls from the last few days' meals.

"What should I do Dad?" Hiccup finally asked, his voice filled with what sounded like… confusion.

Stoick turned around and faced his son, his large arms folded over his chest. "You find her and tell her how you feel, and see how she feels boutcha. And if you both have good feelings about each other… get married for goodness sake!"

Hiccup looked at him. "Dad, we're not old enough and you know it. We've already talked about this."

Stoick waved his hand at him, and moved towards his room. "Ai, but still, I say if you two love each other, why wait?"

"We haven't even talked about… any of this yet. I don't think either of us are ready." Hiccup answered, also standing, and moving towards the stairs. Toothless got up from his seat at the hearth and followed him.

"Well, alright but I still think…"

"Night, Dad."

"Good night, Hiccup."

 **Okay I hope this was good… I'm having a hard time doing this where you know… it's still good and everything… not to mushy or anything. Next chapter should be the last one I'm thinking…**

 **Thanks for everything guys! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH. MY. GOSH.**

 **OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!**

 **Guys! I got over 30 followers in… not even 24 hours! THAT IS SO EXCITING!**

 **Okay, so since I got that many followers, and you guys really seem to like this story… is there anything else you would like me to add? Otherwise this WILL be the last chapter…**

 **Thanks so so so so so much for all the feedback everyone! You don't know how much this means to me!**

 **And also… I have another story up my sleeve… one that's going to be VERY interesting… I hope you guys will find it interesting anyways…. }:D**

 **Okay… enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!**

Astrid opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She double blinked, then turned her head to look out the window. It was still pitch black outside, indicating early morning. The girl rolled out of bed, and walked over to the chair in the corner where her cloths were laid out. She hurriedly got dressed, noticing how people would soon be getting up.

As soon as she finished, she rushed downstairs as quietly as possible so as not to wake her parents. She stopped in the kitchen, stopping to grab some breakfast for the road- er sky… wherever it was she was going that day.

Stormfly was still snoozing peacefully in her stall. The poor dragon had been flying almost all day yesterday, do to Astrid's ranting. Astrid felt rather guilty for having to wake her up, but vowed that today they wouldn't do as much flying.

"Stormfly, girl. Wake up." Astrid nudged the dragon. Stormfly opened her eyes, stood up and stretched her legs and wings, yawning.

"Yeah, I know you want to sleep. Sorry, but we have to get going before Hiccup wakes up and tries to follow us."

Stormfly chirped and cocked her head, watching as Astrid strapped on the saddle. Once that was done, she climbed aboard, sticking her snacks into the saddle bags.

"Come on, Stormfly." Astrid whispered, and the dragon took off into the air, heading for Raven's Point.

Her mind went back to the cause for her hiding. Hiccup.

She hadn't realized how much a person could change in a mere five weeks. She had done some changing herself, but nothing as drastic as Hiccup. She had realized straight off that he was about four inches taller then her now, and how he had filled out. But he no longer looked like a boy- and that's what was boggling her.

It was then that she realized that she had feelings for Hiccup Haddock.

Sure, she'd kissed him twice before, but those were just… her not being able to contain herself. She had always liked him… but it had been easier to show her "like" before he… looked like… and eighteen year old instead of a fifteen year old.

It was different now.

Astrid had never been very fond of change, and this was no different. She supposed she had expected Hiccup, and everyone at the academy, to change over to time. But it had just been five weeks for goodness sake!

Let's just say it had been a bit of a shock.

Yeah, that's it. Maybe she was just in shock. He had changed a lot.

But Astrid's feelings for him hadn't changed at all. She had always loved him (although she had never told that to him or anyone before.) it's just that his new look made it harder for her to express it.

Ugh… why did it all have to be so COMPLICATED!?

…

Hiccup watched as Astrid took off on Stormfly. Wow, she got up even earlier then he thought she would. But thankfully, he'd been prepared. He watched as Stormfly began heading towards Raven Point, and gave Toothless a little nudge.

"Come on, bud. Let's follow her." Toothless gave a few running jumps before jumping into the air and quietly following the young girl and her dragon. An added bonus to having a Night Fury was that it blended in well to the darkness… Astrid would never be able to see them.

Hiccup and Toothless followed the two ladies for almost an hour before they finally landed. Hiccup watched carefully as Astrid climbed off and walked over to the high cliff that faced the sunrise. She sat down beside it, her axe on her lap as she stared of into the sky.

Stormfly had wandered a little ways from her rider, and was obviously looking for a place to catch a nap. Once Hiccup was sure Stormfly was far enough away so Astrid couldn't make a quick get away, he urged Toothless to land.

Astrid still didn't seem to recognize their presence, even after Hiccup climbed off. He nodded to Toothless, and the dragon walked off, with what Hiccup could've sworn was a wink. Hiccup shook his head with a hint of a smile, before advancing on Astrid.

"Hey." He said a little ways behind her, so as not to startle her into chopping his head off accidently with her axe.

Astrid jumped to her feet, gripping her axe tightly while she yelled, "Jumbo smothering smoke breaths!"

Hiccup blinked at her, "What?"

Astrid lowered her axe, and then her gaze. "Oh… you startled me."

Hiccup shuffled his good foot against the dirt, "Yeah, sorry. I knew the only way to catch you was to follow you."

Astrid turned and sat back down, her legs swinging over the edge of the cliff. She stared at the pink sky towards the East, watching as the sun slowly made an appearance. Hiccup watched her for a moment, then moved forward and sat down next to her.

"Astrid…" he started. She turned to him, her eyes masked. For once in his life he could not read what they said.

"What's wrong? Why do you keep avoiding me… did I do something wrong or..?"

Astrid shook her head. "No… nothings wrong. I just need some space right now." She looked away again, her posture stiff. She was obviously uncomfortable.

Hiccup didn't know how to go about talking about this… subject. It was a hard thing for him… maybe it was a guy thing? Who knows.

"Astrid, please tell me what's wrong. I don't like it when you avoid me." Hiccup pressed. He tried to catch her eye, but she refused to let him.

"No. I'm fine. Just… leave me alone."

Hiccup looked down at the sea that splashed against the cliff below. He was so confused.

Finally, he turned and took hold of Astrid's arms, turning her to face him.

He sighed, "Listen, Astrid. I know somethings wrong… and I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help."

"It's you." She blurted, shaking his hands off. She stood up and began pacing back and forth.

Hiccup was a bit taken back. Him?

"What did I do now?" he asked in a puzzled voice.

Astrid turned and waved her hands at him. "All of… _this_."

Hiccup gave a half smile and said jokingly, "You just gestured to all of me."

Astrid groaned in frustration. Then she grew quiet as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, staring off into nothing.

Hiccup stepped forward. "What about all of me?"

"You've changed."

"Yeah, so?"

"I… just… didn't expect it I guess."

"I still don't get-"

"Hiccup… you're making this really hard…"

"Sorry, sorry. Go ahead. Explain." Hiccup leaned back on his hands, looking up at her.

Astrid sighed and let her hands fall to her sides. She slowly began walking, "Hiccup… I've always… well… hadfeelingsforyou." She rushed. Hiccup felt a warm feeling fill his chest at the thought.

"And don't smirk like that."

Hiccup hadn't realized he'd been grinning until she said that. He snapped his jaw shut and quirked an eyebrow at her, urging her to continue.

"Well… you've changed… and it used to be easier for me to hide my feelings… from you. But now…" Astrid shrugged. "It's just harder for some reason. People were talking before, but now they're _really_ going to… and… I don't know. I'm just not ready." Astrid stopped and sighed after her long and hard to say speech. She looked over at Hiccup.

Hiccup scrambled to his feet and nodded, "I… I see what you mean." He grinned and posed, "But you've gotta admit I've got at least a little muscle now. A little…" he flexed his arm, prodding his arm as though searching for any muscle that might be there. Astrid laughed but let it die out.

Hiccup let his arms drop to his sides, then his one arm reached up and rubbed his neck nervously. "I like you too, Astrid…" he said cautiously. "But, if you want, you know… just to stay friends… for now?"

Astrid smiled and nodded, a little blush reddening her cheeks. "Y-yeah… I think I'd like that."

Hiccup look turned to shy, yet hopeful, "No more kisses I suppose?" it was obvious he hoped she'd say the opposite.

She reached forward and gave him a little kiss on the lips, then stepped back and headed for Stormfly. "I didn't say that." She said climbing aboard the dragon. She turned around and laughed at Hiccup's ridiculous expression. He stilil hadn't grown out of that obviously.

Astrid laughed all the harder when he stumbled forward, causing Toothless to have to leap forward to catch him. Hiccup then climbed aboard and turned to face her, smiling.

"Race, milady?"

"Anytime, Dragon Boy."

And with that, they took off.

 **:)**

 **Hope you liked this… had a hard time with it again. That's why I didn't post this story at first was because I just wasn't sure how to write it where it was rated K. I don't write mushy gushy stuff at all… I'm good at sick Hiccup and Hiccstrid then, but other than that, I have a hard time. But I hope this seemed smooth and that they were in character…**

 **Again, please let me know what you think… should there be more to this? And if so what should happen? Thanks!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
